The present disclosure generally relates to cooking appliances, and more particularly to a combustion and cooling airflow system for a gas double oven.
In a gas oven product, it is important to be able to provide adequate air to the cavities for the gas burners to improve burner performance and pass combustions. For a gas burner to function efficiently, a sufficient amount of air must be available to fully combust the gas emitted from the burner. Similarly, adequate cooling air must be provided for heat management and maintaining acceptable temperatures on installation surfaces and components.
In a dual range or double oven product, this becomes a large technical challenge. Adequate airflow is required for each of the upper combustion, lower combustion and cooling pathways. Some efforts to address the combustion and cooling airflow issues utilize a single airflow path that feeds all three of the airflow requirements in a double oven.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system that addresses at least some of the problems identified.